User talk:The Dragon Star
Welcome Hi, welcome to the The Dragon Star! Thanks for your edit to the Alyssa Rose page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! LastationLover5000 (talk) 19:19, February 23, 2015 (UTC) Sure thing [[User:Dreyar|'Sifu']] ([[User talk:Dreyar|'Titan!']]) 17:35, March 28, 2015 (UTC) Request Sure you canZebul (talk) 08:50, April 5, 2015 (UTC) what style? also, let me know when you've got the page up & if you have any questions please feel free to ask btw, don't forget to put your signature on talk messages (this just makes it easier to get back to you to answer things like this) Leengard Ustan (talk) 18:58, April 12, 2015 (UTC) Drawing Thanks! I use a program called "Paint Tool Sai". [[User:DazzlingEmerald|'Daz']]''Talk'' 16:36, April 10, 2015 (UTC) Sure, go ahead, just call it "Ice _ Slayer Magic (Dragonstar)" or something. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 04:38, April 11, 2015 (UTC) As long as it has reasonable limits, go ahead. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 01:54, April 18, 2015 (UTC) Deleted. Also, I'd recommend going to Zicoihno for that sort of thing. And finally, remember to sign off using four tildes, like this: ~~~~ (of course, they will appear as your signature). [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 10:52, April 19, 2015 (UTC) An introductory paragraph includes the characters name in bold, the katakana/kanji/hiragana for their name in parenthesis along with the Japanese spelling, and from then on, brief, minor details about the character. An example from our mother wiki: Wendy Marvell (ウェンディ・マーベル Wendi Māberu) is a young female Sky Dragon Slayer, formerly belonging to the Cait Shelter Guild. After the events surrounding Nirvana unfold, she officially joins the Fairy Tail Guild. She learned her Dragon Slayer abilities from her foster mother, Grandeeney. Following the disbandment of Fairy Tail, Wendy, along with Carla, joined Lamia Scale.[3] Following the conclusion of the the War between Orochi's Finand Lamia Scale,[4] Wendy leaves Lamia Scale and joins Natsu on his journey to locate the other Fairy Tail members.[5] Right there. But on a fanon wiki, you can do more.--Mina Țepeș (Enter the Bund) 17:18, April 19, 2015 (UTC) The secret to making a property template is that you don't actually make a property template. Here's what we all do, copy the coding (which is found on the actual template's page) of a property template you like, go to make the template, paste it into the blank document, and just alter the username and whatever important text/links to your own. You can also change the color and alter the message if you desire. If you need a website for html color codes, I can give you a great one that I use. BTW, when you make a template, "Template:" must precede the actual page's name, without that, it just makes a normal page on the wiki main-space like any other article. 18:53:37 Sun Yup. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 15:55, April 25, 2015 (UTC) Sure, you can have that division. Let me know when the page is up. Also you're the one doing Akki now right? User:Primarch11 Define "reinforce". What do you want me to do exactly? They're pretty good, there's some decent detail. Also there's three spells lol. But yea. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 10:14, May 25, 2015 (UTC) Fierce would be fire, laid-back and lazy would be wind, lightning would be impatient, stubborn would be earth, and laid-back and wise/intelligent would be water. Kasumi12346 (talk) 14:26, May 25, 2015 (UTC) "The mechanics of Suerte are fairly simple; when utilizing it, the user charges pink curse energy within their body, using the nature of Curses –powered by negative energy- to turn their own energy into this pink demonic power, before launching it at the opponent. Because of the qualities of a Curse, the blasts of Suerte have the capability to alter the probability of the target, whether living or not, though because it is composed of negative energy, Suerte is capable of mainly inflicting bad luck upon the destination where the blasts land." Here you go. I decided that the Curse's attacks don't really need much work, but the mechanics of how it works do. It was too vague; and generally if something's vague you can warp it into pretty much anything. Anyway, I did add some weaknesses, mainly for Sorte. "However, Sorte does have quite a few weaknesses; mainly, the molecular breakdowns give anyone with a potent healing factor, a rejuvenation spell, or anyone who's just plain tough to shrug it off relatively easily; though Akki's strikes can still harm them—the secondary function of the attack will simply fail to work. In addition, in regards to its pinpoint accuracy, if the opponent is extremely swift on their feet; they would be capable of evading." Anyway, here you go. Sorry for the wait, I've been busy. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 10:30, May 31, 2015 (UTC) Re: Poison Magic sure you can use Poison Magic btw, please remember to put the signature in on talk page messages (makes it easier to get back to you for things like this) Leengard Ustan (talk) 20:39, June 13, 2015 (UTC) Feel free. [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 22:05, June 13, 2015 (UTC) You need to answer the questions properly to fanonify a major character. Do three separate ones if you can, please. *'You must have at least one complete article. The article in question must have a reasonable amount of information, a generally accepted concept, grammar that is easily readable, and a proper, recommended structure. This is to ensure you follow the guidelines when making the character.' *'You must provide a reason for the character's existence in your own fanon stories or collaborations - this is to ensure you aren't breaking away from canon in the entirety.' *'While you may use the Fairy Tail Wiki as a reference, please write the majority of the article in your own words! If you haven't done so, attribute the credit of some of the work displayed to the Fairy Tail Wiki. They've worked hard.' *'As well as this, outline briefly how you'd like to differentiate the character from canon - mainly in terms of how you envision them as a character. This can apply in personality, or even powers to some extent.' Thank you. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 10:10, June 30, 2015 (UTC) You'll need to have finished the page, minus history and trivia. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 11:30, July 2, 2015 (UTC) Sure I don't see why not True-Clown-Prince (talk) 01:04, July 6, 2015 (UTC) For DB~ Hi, it's Copycat, sorry for late answer. Yes, you can use a Dragon Blade for your Zoya. Soon, I will add you into the table of DB-Wielders, and please, when you will be ready with your Dragon Blade, contact me so I would add it to the table too. Good luck with Blade creation =) [[User:Copycat_02|'The Mighty Cat~']] ([[User_talk:Copycat_02|'Write to me, write to me~']]) 08:52, July 18, 2015 (UTC) yeah they can have more then one curse. Though I would limit it to three at best. And let me know when you want to add one. I will let you know when your time comes on to Clash of Demons Cloud Magic Unfoturantely no, I'm sorry :( Master Dartz (Talk) 00:41, July 28, 2015 (UTC) Sure, you can use it. -- [[User:Arukana|'Libratum Angelum']] (Embrace Light) 18:14, July 29, 2015 (UTC) Guild Application Hey, Lady Komainu's currently unable to answer you, so I'll do it for you :) Just wanted to say you're welcome to Koma Inu! Just link the character to the guild page if it's already created! Also, do you have kik? Most of the members use it and we have a group chat where we discuss the jobs and stuff. If you do, add Lady_Komainu and she'll add you to the chat! We're looking forward to having your character in our guild! LukeHeartfillia (talk) 17:32, August 9, 2015 (UTC) Hello there! Well I am glad that one of my members answered for me (I was at work, sorry!), but you are definitely welcome to join our guild! Just let me know what your characters name is and I will add them to our page once you are doneLady Komainu (talk) 00:05, August 10, 2015 (UTC)Lady Komainu I got the picture of Layla from google. She had a sword originally, so I photoshopped it out, changed her hair color, and added the bow in. As far as the weapons shop, if you want to edit the descriptions of the weapons, go ahead! If you want the picture to be different, let me know and I can photoshop something different or find a new one off google. And I will add Quinn to the guild page!Lady Komainu (talk) 14:34, August 22, 2015 (UTC)Lady Komainu Did you want to join our guild group chat? If you have a kik, you can send me a message at Lady_Komainu, and Ill add you to the group if youd like!Lady Komainu (talk) 01:51, August 23, 2015 (UTC)Lady Komainu Dragon Gunfire Application Yeah, go ahead. When you get the page up just send me a link. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 16:27, September 1, 2015 (UTC) Morior would probably be afraid or nervous around Akki, unless he's one of those few that she opened up to. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 19:37, September 9, 2015 (UTC) I think Klinge would understand how Akki feel if he ever lost his family, but would think that her behavior and how she handles it, along with her feelings towards humans, is cruel and unnecessary. --Primarch11 19:44, September 9, 2015 (UTC) As for your first question, Leia and Akki would be on good terms with each other. They could be friends or close allies. Other than that, I'm be happy to RP with you!:) The problem is that I don't have that much characters to RP with... If there is a certain character of mine you want to battle with, just tell me. If there isn't, well, I'll make a new one asap. SkyCerulean(Chat Room) 22:09, September 9, 2015 (UTC) Alright then, I guess we can first start of with what should the RP should be about. Then worry about the characters. Any ideas? I'm pretty flexible, so don't worry about your idea getting rejected. (Btw, I can't think of what the RP should be right now, I stink at coming up with storylines. ^^') SkyCerulean(Chat Room) 16:21, September 10, 2015 (UTC) I like the academy idea, so I guess we have our setting if you like it as well. Maybe at the beginning of the RP, our two characters are battling in an annual school tournament. And then the bad guy comes and then the two protagonists battle the villain. Or we can just keep it as a tournament with no Mr. Evil. I'll try to come up with alternate ideas or expand on this idea after I got my homework done. 70 Algebra 2 problems due tomorrow! Woohoo... SkyCerulean(Chat Room) 22:18, September 10, 2015 (UTC) Sure, I don't mind collaborating the villian. I got some pics for my character (it's Ichijou Masaki from Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei btw). SkyCerulean(Chat Room) 21:54, September 11, 2015 (UTC) Well, I came up with a name for the academy, Ishgar Academy of Magic (it stinks, I know). Feel free to suggest another name. SkyCerulean(Chat Room) 22:03, September 11, 2015 (UTC) Happy Birthday Dragon Star :D!!!! SkyCerulean(Chat Room) 17:18, September 12, 2015 (UTC) Taryn Milano So are you still creating a character for Dragon Gunfire. If you still are, continue to take your time, I only ask because it's been several days, and the guild's going to take part in a storyline with the rest of the Toveri Alliance soon, and I want everyone that's making a character to get their's in so they can participate. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 00:51, September 14, 2015 (UTC) Did you get my last message? Black Dwarf Star (talk) 13:30, September 19, 2015 (UTC) It's fine. A lot of people joined Dragon Gunfire (far more than I had anticipated), so don't feel bad about it. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 00:07, October 9, 2015 (UTC) Well I hope your vacation went smooth and exciting :D. For the school name, I think I would perfer Trinity Institute for Higher Learning, let's go with that. As for your question, I think the villian should be a male. SkyCerulean(Chat Room) 22:01, October 8, 2015 (UTC) Hey Dragon. I'm not sure if I told you this before, but you can use Imperial Embodiment. I just need to know what two characters you are using it for. -- [[User:Arukana|'Libratum Angelum']] (Embrace Light) 11:21, October 9, 2015 (UTC) you just hadnt been active on the wiki for a month, so I change it to semi-active. I can go ahead and change it back if you are going to work on your character or take on a job request. Hope you enjoyed your vacation! Lady Komainu (talk) 17:02, October 9, 2015 (UTC) Sure! I like it. SkyCerulean(Chat Room) 20:56, October 9, 2015 (UTC) I honestly think that the villain should be more of a fist fighter or a gunslinger instead of a swordsman. I've been trying to work on my character, but school and sports kinda gets in the way -_-. I'll try to get some sections into Seagren (that's his name) today. SkyCerulean(Chat Room) 16:34, October 13, 2015 (UTC) My RP character, how do you think? Anything I should add or delete? SkyCerulean(Chat Room) 21:58, October 26, 2015 (UTC) Can I use Suerte for a future character please. The character I want to use it is Echidna X. Kasumi12346 (talk) 12:08, October 28, 2015 (UTC) Can I put her name on the page please? Kasumi12346 (talk) 16:11, October 29, 2015 (UTC) Just the name of the character. Kasumi12346 (talk) 19:49, October 29, 2015 (UTC) The stats represent their full power. It'd be the same for any magician. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 04:38, October 31, 2015 (UTC) Just wondering, what should the name of our rp? SkyCerulean(Chat Room) 22:58, November 9, 2015 (UTC) Never knew you had a story on this wiki, I should check it out ;D. Other then that, I agree with you, I should get working on Seagren's abilities section. SkyCerulean(Chat Room) 23:17, November 10, 2015 (UTC) I have no problems with that relationship explanation. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 05:04, November 13, 2015 (UTC) You should go ask Ashy, he's the one who deals with canon to fanon. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 17:37, November 13, 2015 (UTC) Toranku 15 Of course you can make one! Just edit the page and put what city you want to take. There is a brief description of the city on the Hylion page, just so you can get an idea of where your character would be from.Lady Komainu (talk) 15:36, November 14, 2015 (UTC) It's Lucia, from Luminous Arc 1; it was a relatively obscure RPG for the Nintendo DS. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 12:10, November 21, 2015 (UTC) Technically, a dual-element dragon would be impossible. However, the dragon could have one element that has some traits of the other's element, like for example fire + earth, the earth could be heated. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 14:29, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Yeah I do. Did you accidently delete it all? SkyCerulean(Chat Room) 15:55, November 22, 2015 (UTC) There, I fixed it for ya ;) SkyCerulean(Chat Room) 17:05, November 22, 2015 (UTC) For one, we actually don't know if baby dragons exist, motherglare nonwithstanding. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 09:10, November 23, 2015 (UTC) Hey just wondering how it is going with your Demon General? User talk:Primarch11 I am actually very flattered. So flattered that I am going to go ahead and say, yes. Haha. Alright, a team then. So what do we wanna call our selves? What's the curse's weakness? [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 22:01, December 3, 2015 (UTC) What would be Seagren's and Valerie's relationship before the annual tournament? I'm trying to fill in some more sections are Seagren ;P SkyCerulean(Chat Room) 23:04, December 3, 2015 (UTC) He doesn't know how to cope with multiple girls flirting with him...And he can't flirt either. SkyCerulean(Chat Room) 23:02, December 4, 2015 (UTC) I got Seagren all wrapped up, so I'm ready to start the RP whenever. I'm not trying to rush you so go your own pace. If you need help with filling out some sections on Valerie, I'll be happy to help :). SkyCerulean(Chat Room) 23:04, December 9, 2015 (UTC) Alright then, I'll start the RP. At the beginning, we could have our characters do this class/school scene where the two characters meet up and chat about the annual tournament. Someone runs in and tells the two that the tournament is starting, Seagren and Valerie say good-bye and they prep for the finals. Then we somehow transition that to where the two characters are standing face-to-face at the arena and start fighting (Pow pow punch kick pow pow punch *insert random hitting noises*). Seagren and Valerie both charge up their final attack, and BOOM, villain crashes in, talks about stuff, And engages in a battle with the two (Pow pow pow pow pow kick pow punch). They finish the bad guy off, and I have three ideas for the aftermath. 1) The finals will be rescheduled to a later date 2) The judges announce that it is a tie 3) Seagren or Valerie is announced the winner And at the very end '(Ugh, this message is ''loooooooooong, I hope I didn't bore you to sleep or bored you so much that you rather study then to read this) Seagren and Valerie could have this little scene at the end where they congradulate each other or something along those lines. '''SkyCerulean(Chat Room) 16:18, December 12, 2015 (UTC) Mentioning previous matches is a good idea. Our characters can probably mention them as they're talking before the final round. How about the villain is actually part of the academy in some way, like a student or teacher? SkyCerulean(Chat Room) 20:58, December 12, 2015 (UTC) Sure! We'll go with that. Since he's a student, he could be in the same class as Seagren and Valerie (which is 3-A according to my article). I can't really think of a motive for the villain to crash into a tournament and start fighting the two. I'll shoot you a meassage once I get an idea. SkyCerulean(Chat Room) 15:14, December 13, 2015 (UTC) I think that for the villain failing his classes and getting jealous at both Seagren and Valerie makes a better motive. Maybe the villain went to consult to this random person to boost his magical power and then decides to use this new power to beat Valerie and Seagren. SkyCerulean(Chat Room) 23:05, December 14, 2015 (UTC) Reply Sure, be my guest, also fyi, leave your signature for people to know who you are with a link. [[User:Phantombeast|'Food-Guru']] (Iron Hammer of The Red Flame) 23:33, December 15, 2015 (UTC) Stupid Omega! Sorry, I totally forgot to sign. I have no idea how did I even manage that! Sorry, again! Andromeda sounds pretty cool. The Gray-son(Talk to me! ) 06:38, December 17, 2015 (UTC) Well, for one I'd remove any mention of "The One Magic" and any reference to Zeref and timelines, I'd just leave it ambiguous. Also for weaknesses, just make it cost a lot of magical power or something in addition to what you've got. Anyway, go ahead. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 00:54, December 18, 2015 (UTC) Hylion Arc Yup! Of course you can join the hylion arc. Like I said on the announcement page, your character will have its own mini chapter with their counterpart. You can always team up with someone else too. and no, they don't have to be opposite gender. Lady Komainu (talk) 05:39, December 27, 2015 (UTC) So just wondering how it is going with the Demon General. User talk:Primarch11 Sure, go ahead. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 12:41, January 3, 2016 (UTC) what do you mean quote quinn? Like get a quote from samarra about quinn? Lady Komainu (talk) 15:06, January 3, 2016 (UTC) so not entirely sure what you wanted a quote about quinn on, but for personality, samarra would say something like, "Quinn is one of the sweetest girls, and gives off a joyful,vibrant disposition. She is a pleasure to be around...but she will keep you on your toes. I had once requested her help in translating a short letter, and I must have done something because she immediate bursted into a chaotic frenzy of frustration! It's never a dull moment with her, I'll say that." As far as ability, she would say something like, "Quinn has shown that she is a highly capable mage by her proficient use of magic. Relying on untangible magic for combat can be a mage's greatest strength, or their weakness. Quinn has proven that with determination and training she is able to use gravity and sound magic to her advantage. I look forward to her growth and i believe she can become very strong."Lady Komainu (talk) 03:08, January 4, 2016 (UTC) I had a question floating in my mind for a while: Should we make a''' Trinity Institute for Higher Learning''' page? SkyCerulean(Chat Room) 15:52, January 9, 2016 (UTC) Don't mind at all ;P SkyCerulean(Chat Room) 16:12, January 9, 2016 (UTC) Do you want to use this as the academy? ---> File:Trinity Academy.jpg SkyCerulean(Chat Room) 03:36, January 10, 2016 (UTC) sure i can leave a message on your story. and why would i kick you out of the guild??Lady Komainu (talk) 03:40, January 10, 2016 (UTC) Heiyo :3, i was wondering why does anyone join the chat around 3pm onwards Eastern south time, you wanna chat? Squishyblob 18:32 Jan 10,2016 (EST) Planetary Spirit Sure, go ahead. Mrs Sting Eucliffe (talk) 12:39, January 10, 2016 (UTC) Lol XD. I didn't know that! I'll get working on the academy, probably today. SkyCerulean(Chat Room) 14:41, January 10, 2016 (UTC) You should send that to Ashy. He deals with canon-to-fanon, not me. Also, last I remember, it's like six or so, but maybe that applies to mads important characters. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 16:32, January 10, 2016 (UTC) Trinity Institute for Higher Learning. I can't really fill in anything since I'm kinda busy right now. SkyCerulean(Chat Room) 21:38, January 10, 2016 (UTC) D.Star join the chat please :3 im trying to get more people to join during UTC times :P Squishyblob Hey! So I don't know if you saw the comment, but Valerie has been accepted into the Jigoku Games. Would you mind leaving a message on my talk page for the "description" part of the participants table? Maybe just what they are like and why she entered or something? Thanks! -- Lady Komainu (talk) 19:33, January 11, 2016 (UTC) I'm thinking that the school colors are green, white, and black; so the boy's uniform would be something like the First High School's uniforms you see in Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei. I guess the girl's are like Valerie's but with green instead of pink and purple. SkyCerulean(Chat Room) 23:09, January 11, 2016 (UTC) Go ahead. Create a character for the group. Just tell me what you want. Just a regular mercenary or no. Super Kami Guru (Swiggity swass, I'm gonna violate 'dat ass!) 15:29, January 12, 2016 (UTC) Oh My Gosh! >~< I am super sorry I did not reply back to your message!! Ugh I feel so bad! I'm so sorry! But to answer your question, if round two has started I can started whenever you can. This is going to be fun! Fandomloverforever (talk)18:08, January 13, 2016 AHHHHH I am sooo sorry i was going to reply once i got out of school but i completely forgot!! I'm soo sorry! But I understand where you're coming from with starting out the page XD. I can totally start it now if you want to. Fandomloverforever (talk) 20:48, January 14, 2016 Well its getting late over here so I think it'll be best if we just start tomorrow. I hope you don't mind. >~< Fandomloverforever (talk) 23:02, January 14, 2016 Hey just wanted to let you know I made the page and I started it out so add on whatever! Koma Inu Tournament Round Two: Umi and Quinn. Fandomloverforever (talk) 19:32, January 16, 2016 Just out of curiousiity you're apart of the kik group chat right? Cause if you are then you can message me there because it'll be easier and I can get back to you faster. Fandomloverforever (talk) 13:33, January 17, 2016 Aw thats terrible! I hope you find it soon and good luck! Fandomloverforever (talk) 23:023, January 17, 2016 Jigoku Games Hey, just wanted to let you know that I posted a blog detailing how the matches will be ran, and when the first round starts. Check it out here ! --Lady Komainu (talk) 20:54, January 15, 2016 (UTC) I got it from Zerochan. -- [[User:Arukana|'Libratum Angelum']] (Embrace Light) 22:41, January 15, 2016 (UTC) Added. Super Kami Guru (Swiggity swass, I'm gonna violate 'dat ass!) 17:59, January 17, 2016 (UTC) Blood That's a question my vampire page answers, if you read it.—Mina Țepeș 10:52, January 18, 2016 (UTC) Before I can agree, you need to tell me what kind of Geist Charge your character uses and if they use a dual mode. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 13:17, January 18, 2016 (UTC) Sure, go ahead, just put your username in brackets after the name of the article. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 22:31, January 18, 2016 (UTC) Do you want to start the RP? SkyCerulean(Chat Room) 02:23, January 20, 2016 (UTC) Sure, I'll start. But before I do, did you come up with the villian's name yet? SkyCerulean(Chat Room) 22:57, January 20, 2016 (UTC) She is based upon Lyndis from Fire Emblem, I just found her images on Google. She actually isn't finished but I'm continuing work on her. Liza(Bow Before The Queen!) 14:34, January 21, 2016 (UTC) You don't have to make him ASAP! I just want to know if you if thought of the villian's name yet. Anyway, I'll start the RP ^^ Edit: Posted ;) SkyCerulean(Chat Room) 23:13, January 21, 2016 (UTC) Well, I personally think that Les should be a fistfighter, just because most of the magics you listed would work better with he didn't have a gun. I think he should have Vacuum Magic, Blast Magic, and High Speed. SkyCerulean(Chat Room) 22:57, January 22, 2016 (UTC) Your turn on the RP SkyCerulean(Chat Room) 04:59, January 25, 2016 (UTC) As an adult of as a child? Kasumi12346 (talk) 14:55, January 25, 2016 (UTC) As an adult the picture is from Rising x Rydeen and the character is Mikan. As a child the series is Tales of Symphonia and the character is Colette Brunel. Kasumi12346 (talk) 14:59, January 25, 2016 (UTC) Posted ;P SkyCerulean(Chat Room) 16:08, January 25, 2016 (UTC) Hey for the first round of the games Valerie will be teamed up with Arthur Moshiyoto. We will be posting the match ups and arenas on the Jigoku Games page in 5 days, so keep an eye out. --Lady Komainu (talk) 17:20, January 25, 2016 (UTC) Your turn. SkyCerulean(Chat Room) 17:30, January 25, 2016 (UTC) You don't need to worry about me getting mad (I don't get mad that easily), I understand that you have real-life buiness to take care of. Also, your turn :) SkyCerulean(Chat Room) 01:31, January 26, 2016 (UTC) First of all, have fun on your trip! :D Go ahead with the spells, I don't mind. Your turn on the RP (feel free to dodge Seagren's attack). SkyCerulean(Chat Room) 23:25, January 26, 2016 (UTC) In my last post in our RP, I had Seagren charge a bullet and fire it to destroy the barrier, but I'm not so sure whether it would break the barrier or not, so I wanted to get your opinion on the matter. SkyCerulean(Chat Room) 23:12, January 28, 2016 (UTC) Jigoku Games It's still your turn. I'm soooooo sorry for the lateness of my post, I didn't know that you already went! >_< I'm not blaming you for anything, it's my fault for not looking. But anyway, your turn. SkyCerulean(Chat Room) 23:56, February 12, 2016 (UTC) Happy Valentines Day to you too! At least it is at my timezone. I agree with the Barrier Magic so go ahead with that. Also, your turn. SkyCerulean(Chat Room) 21:29, February 14, 2016 (UTC) DS Is it a dual mode or dual elemental? If the latter, then she can use both, go ahead :) [[User:DamonDraco|'Death's Surgeon死デスの公衆衛生局 ']] ([[User talk:DamonDraco|'Going To End Your Life']]) 11:54, February 21, 2016 (UTC) Real life buiness comes first, I understand (cough cough school cough). The wave of eternano is Les's Blast Magic btw :3. Your turn~ SkyCerulean(Chat Room) 21:24, February 21, 2016 (UTC) Your turn. SkyCerulean(Chat Room) 23:35, February 26, 2016 (UTC) Your turn. SkyCerulean(Chat Room) 23:07, March 1, 2016 (UTC) Your turn SkyCerulean(Chat Room) 23:23, March 2, 2016 (UTC) Your turn SkyCerulean(Chat Room) 21:59, March 5, 2016 (UTC) Your turn SkyCerulean(Chat Room) 21:25, March 6, 2016 (UTC) Sure, you can use Holy Scripture! -- [[User:Arukana|'Libratum Angelum']] (Embrace Light) 12:42, March 9, 2016 (UTC) Siblings can be the worst sometimes. Hope you can get your laptop fixed soon! SkyCerulean(Chat Room) 17:05, March 12, 2016 (UTC) Woohoo, you got your computer fixed! Sorry for the lateness of my post, I got busy. SkyCerulean(Chat Room) 03:50, March 21, 2016 (UTC) Your turn. Also, you're one edit away from reaching 1000 edits! Congrats! :D SkyCerulean(Chat Room) 14:00, March 26, 2016 (UTC) Congrats once again! Your turn SkyCerulean(Chat Room) 14:32, March 26, 2016 (UTC) Your turn. SkyCerulean(Chat Room) 15:48, March 27, 2016 (UTC) Your turn. SkyCerulean(Chat Room) 17:58, April 9, 2016 (UTC) Genius idea, I would've never thought about it myself XD. Anyways, your turn. SkyCerulean(Chat Room) 22:21, April 12, 2016 (UTC) Your turn. SkyCerulean(Chat Room) 22:18, April 26, 2016 (UTC) Hey there! Just wanted to let you know that we are having another S Class Trial for Koma Inu starting the first week of June. Obviously that is over a month away, but I wanted to see if you were interested in having your character participate? Leave a comment on the guild's announcement page if you would like to! Thanks! --Lady Komainu (talk) 20:55, April 29, 2016 (UTC) Sure, we can do that. I had Valerie's red ring hit Les's arm so it could render that arm useless. Hope you don't mind that. Your turn. SkyCerulean(Chat Room) 16:15, April 30, 2016 (UTC) Glad to have you back first of all. A lot of testing is happening right now, so I may not be able to reply to the rp as quickly, just to let you know. Your turn. SkyCerulean(Chat Room) 15:39, May 21, 2016 (UTC) I apologize for the wait, I've been very busy this past week and will be next week as well. I'm also sorry for a very short post, like I said before, my hands are full of things to do. Anyways, your turn SkyCerulean(Chat Room) 21:18, June 3, 2016 (UTC) Are you still wanting to participate in the trials? Because you haven't been very active on your teams story...especially considering the deadline is today. Also, because Tsun dropped out, and Liza is dropping out too, it somewhat defeats the purpose of the scroll and the voting process. But I digress. I just want to know what your plan is in regards to posting and such? -Lady Komainu (talk) 16:46, June 14, 2016 (UTC) I'm sooooooo sorry for the wait. I'm on vacation right now and everyday I'm busy. The hotel I'm staying at right now has crappy wifi which is why my post is a bit short. Once again, I apologize for the wait. Your turn. SkyCerulean(Chat Room) 21:53, June 18, 2016 (UTC) Uhh did you leave a message for me about wanting to add a character to Koma Inu? Or did you change your mind? -Lady Komainu (talk) 15:02, June 24, 2016 (UTC) Regarding Phoebe I would like to see more progress on her page before I officially decide, though she seems to be an interesting character. I am looking forward to seeing more. Yours, [[User:QueenOfSwords7|'Liza']](The Queen Of Swords) Hmmmmmm, yeah sure, go for it. [[User:DamonDraco|'Nameless Knight名も無きん者騎士 ']] ([[User talk:DamonDraco|'SUMMON ME']]) 15:29, June 24, 2016 (UTC) Sure, of course Hana can join. You can add her to the guild page if you'd like? If not, I'll do it a bit later. -Lady Komainu (talk) 15:32, June 24, 2016 (UTC) Inu Page You messed up formatting, the teams section was twice and some of the other stuff looked off. I didn't see you add anything like a character, you just moved things around and it was strange, I apologize for not consulting you it just didn't appear to be a constructive edit. Yours, [[User:QueenOfSwords7|'Liza']](The Queen Of Swords) Your turn. SkyCerulean(Chat Room) 17:26, July 15, 2016 (UTC) Your turn. SkyCerulean(Chat Room) 00:34, July 16, 2016 (UTC) Your turn SkyCerulean(Chat Room) 22:00, July 19, 2016 (UTC) your turn SkyCerulean(Chat Room) 19:38, July 20, 2016 (UTC) This ok?--Lady Komainu (talk) 21:49, July 22, 2016 (UTC) Your turn. SkyCerulean(Chat Room) 22:13, July 22, 2016 (UTC) -Kinesis Magics Hey, I've noticed that you've written down under signature skills on several of your in and out of sandbox characters "hydrokinesis", "photokinesis", etc. and I will allow you to use them I would just like to be notified next time. Also, please be sure that you understand the concept I'm trying to create with them and the differences between Water Magic and Hydrokinesis. Also, I am in the process of rewriting the majority of my creations, the most up to date is ironically, Water Magic (QOS), which begins to implement my finalized draft of my concepts of magic. If you would like to use hydrokinesis, I would kindly request that you use my water magic too, as they are centered around the same interpretation of magic. Please get back to me on whether you would like to use them and remember for future notice to notify me, I will most likely say yes. Yours, [[User:QueenOfSwords7|'Liza']](The Queen Of Swords) I do lot, just remember, please use my version of the elemental magic to go with it as they're supposed to fit together, also I am most likely rewriting a lot of them. So it may take time. Also, I would love to have Phoebe as a part of Crashing Wave, feel free to add her to the guild table in alphabetical order and perhaps you and I should plan an RP around how she makes her way to the guild and joins. Yours, [[User:QueenOfSwords7|'Liza']](The Queen Of Swords) I can explain the school stuff, but I'm stuck on how he got his powers. SkyCerulean(Chat Room) 17:10, July 25, 2016 (UTC) I think it is best if we went with your idea of the mystery person wanting to take down the school. The mystery man could be the former teacher/headmaster or something, who got kicked out of the school for accepting bribes from parents of the students or just something very bad. SkyCerulean(Chat Room) 04:02, July 26, 2016 (UTC) Your turn SkyCerulean(Chat Room) 23:29, July 27, 2016 (UTC) Your turn SkyCerulean(Chat Room) 17:40, August 1, 2016 (UTC) For which character? They'll have to be experts at ethernano manipulation, as well as have a degree of intellengence since it requires knowledge of the human body and it's physiology. -Lady Komainu (talk) 14:44, August 4, 2016 (UTC) I made the headings, sorry if it isn't really creative, I sorta just typed whatever popped into my mind >_<. You can change it if you want, I don't mind. Your turn. SkyCerulean(Chat Room) 20:03, August 4, 2016 (UTC) Ok, for the epilogue, it takes place a week after the tournament. Les is placed under custody and the caped guy is found. I'm planning to reveal the mystery man's background and motives in a conversation between Seagren and Valerie if that's ok with you. Your turn. SkyCerulean(Chat Room) 21:55, August 7, 2016 (UTC) Your turn. SkyCerulean(Chat Room) 01:05, August 16, 2016 (UTC) my nmae is Renegade 1996 and I would like to use arc of reflection for a charecter here Renegade1996 (talk) 20:29, August 16, 2016 (UTC) Instead of giving Suetre to the character I had planned can I give it to the user of Rütlischwur? Kasumi12346 (talk) 22:37, September 27, 2016 (UTC)